California Girls
by tiny polka-dotted dancer
Summary: Poppy Moore is expelled. Her life at home is destroyed, due to the whole fire incident. the only thing keeping her going is the love her friends have for her. So when her father offers her a summer in Europe. Poppy leaps at the chance to change history.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Wild Child, or Freddie, or the actor who plays Freddie. i wish**

"Poppy Moore, I'm sorry to say that you are expelled." Mrs. Kingsley said gravely.

Kate, Julie, Kiki, and Drippy arrived to late to say or help Poppy. They just arrived when Mrs. Kingsley said those fateful words. Almost all the girls looked dejected as one of the girls who brought fun into the school was being expelled. The look on Harriet's face was so smug it was a surprise that no one looked at her funny, or even asked her why she was so smug. Harriet hadn't said anything about the I 3 LA lighter, so no one even thought she was the one who started the fire. The look on Poppy's face was a mixture of shock and complete dejectedness.

The honor court filed out of the hall almost completely quiet. There was the occasional rustling of clothing and the scrape of chair. Poppy just sat there in shock, there were silent tears running down her face. Mrs. Kingsley came up to Poppy after everybody had left.

"Poppy, I'm very sorry that this had to happen, but you know I had no other choice." Mrs. Kingsley said.

"I know. But I didn't do this, you know that!" Poppy cried out in despair, "I'm just going to start packing."

Poppy leaves the hall slowly. As soon she was out of the hall, she started running. She ran smack into something with a hard chest and fell flat on her bum.

"Hey. Are you okay? I saw you run out of there." Freddie asked concerned, who was the person she ran into.

" I just got expelled. I'll have to go back to California." Poppy said sadly. Freddie picked her up and hugged her to his chest. His chest was warm and hard, and oddly comforting.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't do this. We'll all miss you, 'specially me!" Freddie replied. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears, holding her tighter. He laid his head on top of hers, matching his breath with hers. There was a loud cough behind them; they slowly turned reluctant to let go of each other.

"You're not supposed to fraternize with the girls, Freddie." Harriet snarled, glaring daggers at Poppy.

"I got to go anyway, to go pack." Poppy said, answering the question Freddie was about to ask. She slowly trudged up to her room. Freddie left after her, not wanting to be caught by Harriet, especially in a deserted hallway. Harriet was fuming. How dare Freddie still like that American. He loved her, Harriet! The plan was everybody was suppose to hate her for those e-mails, and Poppy would get expelled. Well, Poppy did get expelled and now Harriet could have Freddie all to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The car came to pick her up. There was no dad in the backseat waiting for her. It was irritatingly sunny when she was waiting for the car. Her friends were waiting with her, as was Freddy and much of the rest of the school. Apparently she became some sort of idol after she got expelled. In fact many of the girls from her year cut class and came out to wait for her, as well as some teachers.

"Sorry guys. My ride is here." Poppy said mournfully. She and Freddy locked eyes. Poppy decided that since this was the last time she would probably be ever coming back, she was going to make it memorable.

She walked up to Freddy quickly, and grabbed his face. Their lips smashed together at the same time, as Freddy got the hint of what she was doing. The kiss was hot, and filled with desperateness that only being away for an indefinite amount of time could achieve. That kiss was becoming more and more passionate the longer it went on. They both forgot that they had an audience. Freddie's tongue swept across Poppy' lips, asking for permission. The passion went higher and higher as their tongues battled for dominance. As the car driver beeped his horn, Poppy was startled out of her passion-induced dazed.

Poppy's face was flushed with embarrassment, as was Freddie's. Poppy's friends were looking at them with laughter showing in their eyes, and were holding back laughter. Many teachers couldn't believe this was happening and Freddie knew he could get a talking to when they were alone. He wasn't suppose to frantizie with the girls.

"Bye" Poppy whispered to Freddie when she gave him a hug.

"Bye, sweetie" Freddie whispered back. It was the first time he used that pet name.

"You have my number?" Poppy asked

"You know it." Freddie replied with a cocky grin. Poppy walked over the girls, hugging them hard.

"What no kiss for us?" Kate asked cheekily.

"I would… but I don't think Freddie would like it" Poppy replied just as cheekily. Suddenly 4ever by the veronicas started playing. Poppy dug through her bag, searching for her phone. It was Poppy's sister, Maddie.

"When are you getting here? The car should have picked out up by now, and your going to miss your flight if you dont get to the airport in, like, an hour!" Maddie said in a rush.

"Relax Maddie. I just got...caught up leaving school. I'm leaving now!" Poppy replyed.

"AWWWW. was it your boyfriend?"Maddie said in a babish voice.

"Yes it was, actually. now bye." Poppy shut the phone.

"I gotta get going, guys. Bye. I love you!" Poppy said to her girl friends. She gave Freddie one last kiss, and hopped into the car. As the car was driving away, you could see Poppy waving.

"God, I'm gunna miss her." Julie muttered.

"So am I" Freddie responded having heard her. Julie smiled at him, knowing there was more beneath him than just a pretty face. She, and all the other girls, quickly got over their crush on him as soon as they found out he liked Poppy back.

Harriet was fuming! Dare they flaunt their "relationship" in front of everybody. She highly doubted that Poppy even liked Freddie, and that Poppy was just using him for getting out of there. And now that Poppy got her wish she was acting all sad because she had to leave.

"Freddie. Now that that obnoxious American is gone, things can go back to normal." Harriet tried to say seductively, as she clinged to Freddie's arm. Freddie looked disgusted.

"Let go of my arm." Freddie growled out, mad that she started flirting obviously with him as soon as Poppy left. Julie and Kate noticed and quickly walked over.

"Hey, you okay Freddie?" Julie asked happily, she was reveling in Freddie's discomfort. It wasn't in a mean way, it was a we've-gotten-close-so-I-can-make-fun-of-you way.

Harriet looked arrogantly down at the girls. "I'm glad Poppy's gone. Now things are going back to normal."

Freddie's phone rang right as she said that. Britney Spears started singing "too high can't come down, losing my head going round and round."

"You have Toxic as your ringtone?" Kate asked holding back laughter

"I didn't change that. Poppy must have when she stole my phone." Freddie's ears started turning red.

"Hello" He answered.

"I'll be right there. I know. I'm coming." He relpiled to something

"That was Poppy. Her car broke down, I'm going to pick her up." and with that Freddie walked off to get his car. Kate and Julie stood there in an awkward silence with Harriet. Not being able to stand that, they walked back to Kiki and Drippy.

Poppy almost yelled with joy, she could see Freddie's gorgeous car pulling around the corner.

"Trouble, how do you always get into these things?" Freddie asked as he pulled up.

"I don't know. it must be a talent." she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Just get in. I'm sure some one at the school knows I'm gone by now." replied Freddie, "Oh, and I need to thank you for my wonderful ringtone"


End file.
